The Faerie Lord
by bluewatcher
Summary: slash AU Rescued from the Dursleys at age 4, an abused Harry is raised by faeries. Now a lord by his own right, Harry must face his destiny.
1. prologue

Rated M for later chapters

Lost... Alone... In Pain... Four year old Harry Potter looked around in confusion. The forest, where the Dursleys

had recently had a picnic was growing dark as the sun set. He was bloody... He remembered Dudley and his

friends beating him up again...chasing him... like an animal. 'That's what I am, an animal' tears fell down the

young boys face, he wasn't even worth being called a human. Everyone told him that, his aunt, his uncle and of

course Dudley. He clung on to a large oak, his face buried in the moss that cloaked it. He just wanted to disappear

so badly.

**Come with thee to faerie land**

**Disappear with me**

Harry's eyes opened wide. The wind blew against him seemingly urging him deeper into the forest. In a trance he

followed the mystical music.

**We can live in magic**

**For an eternity**

Harry was oblivious to everything. He didn't hear as his uncle called for 'the damned boy'. He almost seemed to

float as he was carried deeper, deeper.

**Nowhere, nowhere, anywhere**

**Come with me to there**

**To a place not here**

Harry quickened his pace as the song seemed to get farther away.

**We can be oh so happy**

**Imagine all the joy**

If anyone had been around, they would have seen the small smile gracing the young boy's lips as a feeling of joy

was spread through out his body.

**Seeing is believing**

**So hurry, close your eyes**

His already glazed eyes began to flutter close.

**Come with thee to faerie land**

He was on a cliff. The forest was behind him, he was unaware as the waves crashed against the rocks below.

**Hurry up and die**

With the wind, he went over the edge of the cliff.

**Believe Oh-ho believe**

His body barely made a thud as he landed into the water below.

**Close your...eyes**

**AN:**K, I am not sure about this one, it just kind of came to me when I was writing poetry...(damn school) Sorry for the poor writing, I really am trying to become better. This will, of course, be a slash. I haven't really decided on a pairing yet. When I update depends on if anyone reads this. Review if you have any ideas, I have the basic plot thought out, but ideas are always welcome!


	2. 1

8 years later…

13 year old Harry sat on a hill, his waist length braids being tossed in the wind. The 12 other lords and ladies had

been exceptionally persistent this year. Harry sighed, he knew he couldn't put it off much longer eventually he

would have to go and leave fairyland. Not even a lord could deny a prophecy. But facts didn't make it any easier to

return to the god awful place called Earth. It was times like these he wished he had never been recognized as a

lord. He might have spent his entire life ignorant of the prophecies and obligations he was suppose to fulfill. He

could hardly change that now; he looked at his hand, like the rest of him it bore the ancient markings had been

'blessed' with.

(A/N Cue cliché flash back music) It was a year after his caretaker had died; 7 year old Harry and his brother Zeke

were living on the street, without a care in the world. They grew there own food, and lived with out worry. Zeke

had finally convinced Harry to go to one of the birthing fairs that took place every new sun. Harry had always

hated crowds. He suddenly caught the eyes of the local lord, he tried to look away but was frozen solid, a light

begun to engulf him. He let out a scream as the ancient ruins seemed to carve themselves into his arms. Blood

poured from the wounds as they turned an ink like black. The last thing he remembered before passing out was

Zeke cringing and murmuring 'ouch'.

He so desperately wanted to go back before that day, before he knew about prophecies or wizards. He gave

another heartfelt sigh. "Oh stop pouting bitch" Harry didn't even bother to look up as he flipped Zeke off. The half

demon smirked, "Oh come on pet, don't be mean. Now if you're done being all emo on me, let's get back to the…"

Zeke took a moment to yank off the gag that suddenly appeared. Harry hardly needed to go to school to learn

magic after all. "Now honey, we have no time to get all kinky! We have to pack still, today is the day; we get to go

meet the little witches. Oh my, I can't wait to try out their 'brooms'" Zeke gave the suggestive look he'd been using

Since he heard about the wizard tradition to ride long hard sticks. Harry thanked god he hadn't let learned of

wands. He gave another sigh before standing up. Slowly and gracefully he transformed, his eyes grew cold, his

face blank and he stood proud and straight, using the lessons the elder lords gave him. He was the very image of

an ice prince, until Zeke jumped on his back, wrapping his long legs around Harry. Harry cast one last desperate

look at his home before going inside.

* * *

A/N Uh…yeah I have like two more chapters written, both about this size. Sorry for it being so short but I am kinda trying to postpone posting this until I can get a beta or something, but I couldn't wait so, though this probably sucks arse big time, here it is. Ohh and just wanted to make one thing clear Harry/Zeke is not the main pairing or nothing, they are what we call 'friends with benefits'. They will hopefully –if I get that far- date other people….uh yeah.. thnx 4 reading 


	3. 2

"Because of your late start young lord, you will start this school in your third year. Among your arrival you will find

a guide waiting for you, along with a list of supplies you will need. If our informants are correct, you should have

more then enough money to last you, if not you know what to do." Harry nodded to the cloaked elder. They were

in the meeting clearing, the tower like trees blocked out all sunshine. Zeke kneeled behind him, head bowed. The

elder continued "The process to faerie land again is far easier then to get in the first time, but we strongly suggest

you risk the journey as little as possible. You and the young Halfling" Zeke winced "will of course be expected to

follow their culture, as odd as it might at times seem. Now go, we will watch over you young lord." With that the

cloaked figure shimmered then disappeared. Zeke let out a sigh if relief then scowled. "I hate that old hag. Wisdom

my ass, she just wanted to bitch at us, I doubt…" Harry cut him off, before he could get too in to his whining.

"Hold my hand we might as well get this over with now." Still scowling Zeke grabbed onto his hand, just as Harry

murmured the incantation and they disappeared, leaving fairyland.

A/N dear god at this rate i will have a freaking thousand chapters >. '


	4. 3

Switching dimensions was like being cut into small pieces, then being stapled back together. Needless to say this

produced a hella lot of cursing from Zeke. When Harry was able to open his eyes he saw they were in the shadows

of some type of city. The buildings were made from metal, making Harry breath deeply and the entire place gave

off a dung colored aura… except an old run down tavern like building. People were walking by it as if it didn't exist,

but Harry could see it radiated magic. He was about to head toward the magic building when several loud cracks

came from behind him. Turning around casually, he raised a brow at the four people that had appeared. They were

dressed in gowns, no robes he mentally corrected himself; he didn't want to offend these people. "Hey freaks

dressed in dresses can one of ya point us to the nearest of yer flying stick shops, I need me self something to take

my mind of the pain. This whole traveling is a pain in the arse ya know…" Harry groaned. God, why did he have to

become friends with a half demon? Then he mentally cursed he'd forgotten about disguises. Looking at Zeke he had

a feeling they'd need one soon. His friends pure black eyes, long whip like tail and pointed ears might make them

stick out, Harry didn't even want to consider what would happen if Zeke let his wings out. He didn't exactly blend in

either. He might have very well been born a mortal, but there was no doubt that he had been raised faerie. His skin

had a deep green tinge and his lips were stained black for one thing, there were also the marks which he knew he

wouldn't be able to hide.

The oldest of the four seemed to read his mind. He looked at him with annoying twinkling eyes and smiled "Don't

worry Mr. Potter, everyone has been informed of your..er current look. The wizard world is quite excited to get their

savior back, but let's save political talk for later. I do believe you need to go school shopping. As well as your friend,

I'm afraid I didn't quite catch your name…" Harry smoothly cut in before Zeke could do anymore damage, "This is

Zeke, and you must be the head master it is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask who the two handsome men behind

you and beautiful lady are?"

"How rude of me, of course, the woman right here is Professor McGonagall; the scowling man behind me is our

potion master Professor Snape. Last but not least this rather tall man is Hagrid; he will be taking you shopping

today." Harry nodded politely but checked each of the people out. He could tell the woman, McGonagall was going

to be strict, but hardly anything to worry about. Hagrid quite clearly had giant blood in him, but his aura was about

as dangerous as a bunny. The potion master though intrigued Harry. He was defiantly strong, and intelligent. There

was something Harry couldn't describe though it was almost as if…. Dumbledore brought him out of his musing as

he smiled brightly, "Now, of course their will be guards watching you, but we must be heading back to the school to

prepare for another year of education, have fun shopping dear boy." With that the old man was gone followed by

the woman then Snape.

Hagrid cleared his throat obviously unsure of what to do, "What do you say we go and get your supplies, here I

know I've got your list somewhere..." Hagrid pulled out a wad of paper. With a sheepish grin he unfolded them and

handed an envelope to each boy. "Now if you'll just follow me I'll take yer to the wizard village..." Harry nodded and

followed Hagrid through the unaware crowds. Mentally trying to block out the images of suicide Zeke was sending

him.

A/N god, I should not be allowed to write stories, hehehehe I have a couple more chapters already written but I hate my writing, this story is already started though so I have to finish it lol. Sorry I postponed putting this up for so long, the next update will be waay soon, then I'm going to utah, so uhh yeah sry again...


	5. 4

Harry was fairly unimpressed with the supposed magic village. It was rather boring and chaotic, but even worst, it

was full of people. Harry ran his fingers over the key Hagrid had given him. He was unsure of the whole bank

concept, but his mind was on other things. No one seemed to notice them yet, Harry was thankful, now if they just

stuck to the shadows…. "Blimey! They have bleeding WANDS Harry, WANDS! Like freaking sticks. I want one! Oh I

bet mine will be bigger! Lets go! Lets go!" Zeke was prancing around happily holding his supply list. Harry groaned

as all the people on the street turned to stare at him. Zeke might have looked like a full demon, but right now he

was radiating faerie magic, everyone was in a trance as they stared at the young boy. With a muttered curse Harry

pulled Zeke back and engulfed them in shadows. Slowly the people came back to there senses and began

whispering. Zeke looked at Harry with a sheepish smirk, "Sorry babe, I forgot. But come on, wands! That is too

perfect, imagine the possibilities.." Zeke grinned wickedly leaving Harry to groan and mute him….again. "Now, we

have to go back out there, we already lost the giant who went off looking for us….. Uh-uh, we can't get wands right

now. Ouch! You almost bit my pinky off! ...Fine you know what we are getting wands last." Harry stepped out of the

shadows with a pouting Zeke behind him.

Walking through the crowded streets of gawking people was hell for Harry. He had always had a fear of people, and

all these humans were bringing back memories he would rather have forgotten. He cleared his mind and focused on

finding a bank to get money, or at least find the bloody giant that was suppose to be 'protecting' him.

It took them an hour to locate the bank, get the money and get out, this was partially due to Zeke jumping out of

the cart and getting in arguments with magical items. Now they were standing in front of the bank, Zeke still

smirking from his triumph with a rudely bewitched mirror in one of the bank's restrooms. Some one would have to

of course pick up the thousands of pieces of the mirror later… But Frank and his custodian work is hardly relevant to

our story, now is it? Harry decided to go into the closest shop that appeared to have items on there list they'd need,

this happened to be the wand shop. Damn.

Yet another hour later found them in the streets, Harry with a phoenix feather wand…shock and Zeke with a four

inch goblins hair one. Zeke was a very sad little demon, but, he kept reminding himself, that he's loaded were it

counts.

A/N Ok this has no real relations to the plot and stuff, it was maybe a bit uh...off but I just got out of MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL... which for me and my friends is PDA day, I have been groped, hugged, and kissed enough to last me a life time, so I was in a hyper mood and wrote this, and for that I am sorry i promise next chapter will have...DUN DUN DUN PLOT! >. omg I know, that is soo like WOW... Ok now I gonna go eat fooood, byebye.


	6. 5

_Sorry in advance, Iwrote this while in the car riding for 2__2 hours, I haven't had time to edit but this is one of the only chances I have to update... well atleast it's kinda long..._

The two boys were still shopping an hour later, when chaos erupted. Three robed death eaters apeared. Most people screamed

in horror as others simply watched in amusement. Cracks echoed through the now near empty alley, as wizards and witches fled.

Harry and Zeke kept walking, the death eaters were, for hopefully obviouse reasons, not use to being ignored. With a dramaicaly

shouted curse a green light shot from the dark wizards wand (A/N which for those of you who are wondering is also bigger then

Zeke's). The killing curse didn't make it within five feet of the boys before Zeke whipped it down with demon fire. The stench of

death filled the air, making the curses purpose clear, Zeke was pissed. He was advancing on the foolish mortal's that would dare

try to kill his Harry when four white cloaked wizards, one Harry recognized as Dumbledore, appeared. For one split secound the

entire alley was silent and tense, no one dared to breath. Then the deatheaters, disappeared, doubtlessly to get renfocements.

Dumbledore quickly nabbed onto the two young boys and evaporated back to one of their safe quarters, the burrow.

The old man for once, Harry noticed didn't have that cursed twinkle in his eyes. "Boys, thank goodness we were able to get to you

in time. When Hagrid appeared and told us you disapeared, you can imagine the horror we felt. But you are safe now, we are at

one of the best light wizard families." Zeke snorted,"Being good obviousley doesn't pay well"

Dumbledore ignorerd the boy, "You see, our world, our very exsistence is troubled." The headmaster got comfty in his worn down

chair in what seemed to be a kitchen, it was obviouse to both the boys 'excitment' this was going to be a long story. Zeke conjured

up some popcorn, ignoring the questioning look Dumbledore gave him for using wandless magic. "I'm sure you have both been

informed of Voldermorts first reign. The year you were suppose to reenter the wizarding world, Lord Voldermort got ahold of a

very rare and preciouse artifact, the Philospher's Stone. This stone has the ability to grant the wielder eternal life," Dumbledore

ignored the muttered 'of course' from Zeke and continued "Since then he has gotten his body and servants back. They have managed

to gain giant power in our world, like you saw today they have pretty much free range. They come and kill people on our side and

disapear. We can hardly attack them back, not only is Voldermort's location unknown, his army is vaste. He has managed to get the

vampires, and other dark creatures on his side. No one dares go against him. The light side needs a savoir Harry, we need you."

Dumbledore looked deep into Harries eyes, but could see nothing. He sighed heavily and lifted himself up, "Think of what I've

said,I will see you in two days time when school starts." With that he disapeared.

The two boys sat in silence for a moment before Harry said in a dead tone voice, "Well this is going well." Zeke just snorted, then

startled as the door to the kitchen was slammed open. A red headed boy entered, his face was bright red and he radiated anger. The

look he sent the two boys was one of hatred. "My mum told me to bring you two to the living room." Not waiting for a response the

boy stormed out of the room. Raising a brow Harry and Zeke followed. In the living room there sat a red headed woman with no

legs, she was obese and had large rings under her eyes. She turned her dead glassy eyes toward the boys. Her voice was croaky as

she welcomed them to her 'humble' house. "Sorry if things are out of order dears...since the incident I'm afraid things have been a

bit off an..." She broke down into a coughing fit, but waved off the red headed boy "Sorry, I've been a bit sick lately, Ron will

show you the rooms you'll be staying in"

Zeke felt like a puppet being pulled by this odd world's strings as he moved yet again to another unknown place, he looked over at

Harry who as always had on a calm and collected mask. Inside though Harry was fighting to keep his sanity. It had been so long

since he'd seen people that looked like his realatives, and it seemed all these people hated him. Nothing had changed, he was a

freak, he shouldn't be here, he was a monster. The black cloaked wizards knew it, even this red haired boy knew it. But he had to

stay strong, he had to, he had... Zeke sensed his friends distress and discreetly grabbed his hand, just as they arrived at their

destination.

The room was shabby as the rest of the house, it was decorated in this horrible tacky red and gold. Zeke felt himself begin to gag,

oh god, it smelled like a teenage boys room, shock. The boy was still sneering at them and Zeke was not in a good mood. "What the

hell is your problem. Last time I checked we hadn't done you any ill"

The boy seemed to explode "Whats my problem! The fucking 'savior'" he spat the word "behind you is a scam a bloody bastard. He

ran away like a coward, and because of him, my Pa's dead, Ginny is dead and my mum is a wreck. He doesn't deserve to live..."

Ron broke away in screams as Zeke let him see for himself what pure pain is, as only a demon can show. Harry stopped Zeke, Ron

fell to the floor tears streaming done his face as he muttered 'monster'. Loud cracks filled the room as several members of the order

of the pheonix were notified that a dark magic ward had been broken. Before anyone could speak Harry spoke "I believe I shall

leave, I'll be back in time for the train, bye Zeke." With that he disapeared with the shadows.


	7. 6

He was alone, in a forest, it was just like before.. monster, monster, monster. Thats what he was, a dirty freak. That's why they did

what they did to him. He deserved it all. He was weak and filthy and soiled. He was dirty, thats why they hurt him, pain would

make him clean they said. Harry fell against the tree. He shouldn't have run, it just proved he was weak, Zeke would be worried.

He knew he shouldn't keep blocking his friend, his brother out of his head but he needed to think. Breathing deeply he focused on

the ground beneath him, silver flowers began to spread.He focused on them, forgetting all of his problems. Within minutes the

entire 5 acre forest was covered in the eerie flowers. The boy was lost in a fantasy world of beauty, completely ignorant of reality.

Zeke was a very pissed demon, he needed to find his Harry, or the little red headed bastard, it made him liggle (laugh and giggle

(c) LR)) to think of what he'd do to the boy. Castrating him with a rusty spork was definetly high on his EVIL plot list. But those

damn 'good wizards' had him hidden. He cursed again, Harry wasn't letting him in, he couldn't remember a single time his friend

had blocked him this completely. It made him want to go find him and take him back to faerie land, humanities fate be damned.

Now only if he could get out of this damn magical straight jacket...

Meanwhile in the vampire site, located on Voldermorts secret land, some god forsaken canyon in Utah no human wants to go... four

elders sat on there thrones. Miza, the very image of an angel was nervouse. It takes alot for a three thousand year old vampiress to

get nervouse, but as her fledgling gave his report Miza was indeed for one of the first times in her life having secound thoughts.

This boy was unlimited in his power, even on the other side of the world she could sense his strength. Despite what most think

vampires are not evil, they simply go where they can keep their clan safe. She, as she knew all the elders and clan leaders, would

die a thousand deaths... again to save any one of her children. This definetly deserved to be looked into, after all Snape rarely

made mistakes.

Liggle is my friend, LeRoy's amazing word, it is gaytastic, Ok here is the deal I can keep up these crappy chapters, that I dont have the means to edit or you can wait till I leave Utah and get decent chapters, you guys decide, or if no one says nuthing I'll just wait. Sry again for the poor writing, I know alot is going on but things will be explained next chapter. Remember any ideas are welcome, just give me ideas, and I'll do my best.


	8. 7

A/N This chapter is going to be from Snape's view to make things a little clearer, sorry it's way short. I do adore Snape though! Not sure if he is going to be paired with either of the boys, but my friends want him to go with Harry, what do you guys think? Really the plot I have planned out leaves the options pretty open, SO VOTE NOW! I want to start getting to the slash people, but first I need pairings! Of course I could always write a little Zeke/Harry slash to pass the time while you decide…..

Severus sighed again as he searched for the bloody missing boy. One freaking day,

they had their 'savior' for one freaking day and they lose him. Of course it was right

after the Lady Miza ordered him to keep an eye on the brat. It was just his luck. First

he was forced to teach children to spy on the light, and then he has to play buddy to

the spoiled Malfoy child, now he would have to constantly watch a child that had the

possibility to be even more spoiled then Draco. The mere thought made him shudder.

Since he'd been turned he'd allowed his mother to order him about, as any good

fledging does. Under her instructions he'd let the old coot and the crazed lunatic order

him about. As soon as this war was over he planned to end his life, Miza be damned.

Even a vampire can suffer the cruciatus so many times. His entire body now bore the

scars to prove his devotion to his clan. He had been subject to every unspeakable act.

He desperately wished Miza would have let him kill himself that night instead of turning

him. She'd gifted him with the very thing he feared most 'eternal life' but he knew the

cure. If he hadn't given an oath to his mother, he would have drunk from his poisoned

serpent long ago. With out thinking he touched the necklace longingly, then sighed

and continued his search.


	9. 8

It had taken hours, but with a gleeful squeal Zeke escaped. Not that it was very shocking, he was after all

amazingly good looking, MAGNAM! Ok, so the light wizards had forgotten about him and the spell had worn off.

He would have been able to escape; he'd just been biding his time. Ok, he fell asleep and hadn't wanted to wake up

do to a very erotic dream involving a penguin, handcuffs and spinach. None of that mattered though, he'd escaped

and there was no way he was going to let Harry get hurt! So after a quick jack off, come on penguins are hot, he

was off to find his best friend.

It took several minutes to find Harry. God bless tracking chips, not that he planned to tell Harry of that

littledrunk incident… Now Zeke knew he'd have to approach emo Harry calmly and gently.

"YOU BASTARD! I can't believe you left me like that. I could have been molested by those icky wizards, my

beautiful body could…." He broke off as Harry lifted his head and made eye contact. Sure, Zeke had seen his friend

cry. Hell, when Harry had first come to live in faerie land that's all he did. But Harry had gotten stronger and hated

weaknesses like tears. Zeke hadn't seen him loose his cool for years. The young boy looked fragile and broken as

his emerald eyes leaked silently. He was the image of anguish and despair and Zeke couldn't stop himself as he fell

to the ground next to him. With a sigh he drew Harry into a motherly embrace.

Severus, who had been oddly drawn to the area, (he had been following the strange flowers when he heard

Zeke's hissy fit) raised an eyebrow at the display of affection. His shock increased as the boys' lips met. He had

been informed that the two were close but this went beyond 'brotherly love'. Snape couldn't help but smirk,

thinking of the wizard world's shock at having a gay savior.

Zeke, happy to be with his friend again, took the other boys bottom lip in his mouth and began to suck it gently.

Harry let his friend deepen the kiss some more before pulling away. He began guiltily," I'm so sorry I shouldn't..."

Zeke just shook his head in a forgiving manner and continued ravishing the other boy's mouth. His hands made

their way across the boy's chest and beneath the other boy's clothes. Harry moaned softly, temporarily forgetting

his pain as his friend touched him…

Snape turned away with a sneer. Now that he knew where the blasted boy was he just had to tell the damn

headmaster. He'd let Dumbledore deal with the hormonal teenagers. He went on his way, ignoring the dark feeling

in his stomach.

A/N Muahahahaa not only have I taken forever to update, I tease with only a wee bit of slash. I am mad with the power of chocolate shakes…. Seven to be exact, and I have drunken them ALL! 0.0 Ok, trying to be calm… Thnx you LeRoy for voting, even if I forced you to while at my house. Ohh and since I have been horrible at it thnx to everyone else that have reviewed as well. I swear I should have come up with a better threat to make people vote… damn. Well I am obviously leaning toward Snape being with one of the guys… OMG NO! Yes I was shocked as well, but please give me your opinions…. Unless I have to some how coerce you all into my house and sit on you till you vote as well…… Believe me I have done it… cackle Kk, I update soon, please review.


	10. 9

A/N Ok, I told myself after posting the last chapter I wouldn't update again till some one had reviewed and voted. No one has so I have pretty much given up all hope of it. I'm not sure if it is that people aren't reading this, don't care or that LeRoy has hacked in and stopped any1 from voting so whe could win 0.o that is something she'd do... Anyway'z hope you like this, I am going to try to get a better writing style since I dislike reading stories that are written like this, and am sure y'all don't like it either. Well please R&R!

When the time came to actually board the Hogwarts express, one Harry Potter was very

annoyed. His little 'group' the order wanted to accompany him was filled with idiots, the biggest

being Zeke. While other students were saying fare well to parents and finding seats, Harry was

running through muggle London chasing a penguin, formerly known as Tonks. Zeke, who was

yet again tied up in some magical restraint, was cackling and sending flaming sporks at the once

pink haired girl. The Weasleys were yelling at Zeke, and an insane man named Moody was trying

to kill his shadow. For the hundredth time, since Harry had been brought back to the head

quarters he cursed Dumbledore

_ The order had appeared just as Zeke was going down on him, creating a very 'awkward' _

_situation. Funnily enough it appeared light wizards had a thing against homosexuals. Being _

_caught doing a 'dark deed' had taken them back even further with the wizards; of course Zeke _

_had hardly helped the situation. Proclaiming that it was rude to watch before continuing, Harry _

_had to push him off. Of course his best friend didn't understand it was wrong, and pouted _

_something fierce. Then the two boys were 'politely asked' to accompany them back to the order. _

_Harry sighed, from the looks he was getting it would be best to simply go along and deal with it _

_before it got too out of hand. They were quickly taken back, and Harry was blessed with a _

_serious talk from Dumbledore, involving the dangers of running away, and to Harry's horror, sex. _

_Needless to say by the end of the conversation, and a questionable sock puppet demonstration, _

_he was questioning the old man's sanity._

Twenty minutes later the train took off, with a pissed Harry carrying a bound and gagged

Zeke. Once the red haired students had found compartments and were safely locked in them,

Harry released his friend. As the demon was moaning about his arse hurting three cocky boys

appeared. I'm betting no one can guess who this is going to be…

Draco Malfoy had let his hair grow to his hips since becoming Lord Malfoy. His farther had

died Draco's second year for trying to open some 'chamber' for the dark lord. The teenager was

lean and tall, wearing a nasty smirk that wrinkled his pale face in disgust. "What do we have

here? Harry Potter. I have been hearing so much about you and the lapdog you have." The two

boys next to him grunted their laughter before the blond continued voice dropping and

becoming more vicious as he turned to Zeke. "Oh what a great honor it must be to take it up the

arse from the bleeding savior."

It was obvious from the wheezing grunts following this statement it was an amazing insult.

Probably one of the blond boy's best if his smirk was anything to go by. Sadly Draco had no idea

who he was talking to. Zeke literally purred as he stood up, arse pain forgotten. "Hmm, well first

off he is the one that takes it up the arse, and I don't think it's that big of an honor. Don't get me

wrong he's decent shag." Zeke could feel the indignation steaming off Harry from the statement

mentally apologizing he slowly made his way to the now shocked Slytherin. "But, I personally

have a thing for blonds. Maybe I can show you a better way to use that pretty mouth then trying

to insult people." By that time Zeke was pressed against the wide eyed boy with a smirk of his

own adorning his face. People were opening there compartments and staring in shock. Harry

cursed under his breath noticing all the faces watching; he mentally sent a warning to his friend.

Zeke sighed and pulled away from the blushing boy, (god he was sexy) and gave an impish grin.

"Let's continue this in private…."


	11. 10

Draco Malfoy really didn't want to be somewhat alone in a small room with a horny demon,

but sadly he hadn't been able to close the door fast enough after making a dash to his

compartment. Now to say the Slytherin boy was scared would not be accurate, oh no he was

near wetting himself, completely petrified. Sure he had met demons before, his farther often had

them over to dinner, but this none had tried molesting him! Oh and he knew the accidental

'bumps' into him were no accident, he had realized all too clearly when it happened for the

seventh time. Mind you though, he had been MIGHTY suspicious after the fifth time that

something might be up. But when the half faerie began to moan he realized what was

happening! Yep, Slytherin was rolling in his grave at the moment as the house's Ice Prince

squealed in horror.

Harry sighed; the boy was an arrogant idiot, who had the mentality of a five year old. Zeke

had quite probably found his soul mate. Harry resisted a triumphant smirk at this. Sure he loved

his friend but come on, one could only handle so many 'booty calls' and since the demon part of

him was reaching a puberty of sorts, he was only going to get hornier. Harry had never really

minded sex, it was a decent way to forget, and his friend had the need for it carved into his

DNA. He simply didn't love his friend that way. They were brothers by faerie law, and he'd always

be family first, FWB second. Harry would be damned if he gave up the chance to give his bum a

rest. He focused in on the blond who was cowering in his seat trying to keep up an arrogant

mask as Zeke made eyes at him. He did let a triumphant smirk show through as he came up with

a plan, Malfoy squeaked in horror, oh yes the boy didn't stand a chance.

"So Malfoy was it? Why don't you tell us all about Hogwarts, I am afraid we know nothing

about it." Harry demurely and innocently lied. Draco seemed to perk up a bit about being able to

show his superior knowledge on a subject and brag about himself. With a smirk he agreed.

The train ride was in itself fairly uneventful for them. Which from a normal perspective means

it was rather traumatic for Draco. They got in two fights; one leading to Draco biting Zeke, Hard,

after all no one messed with his hair. This of course got Zeke excited, so Draco had to hide

behind Harry and hiss at the demon. One detention before school even started, Zeke swore he

hadn't meant to set the first years on fire, honest. One suicide attempt, how could Draco have

been so cruel to call him fat? Luckily (rather good or bad is undecided) it was really hard for a

demon to die. One molestation, which Draco was able to recognize after only the third bump, oh

yes he was getting good. And approximately78 hissy fits. Needless to say it was a rather

disturbing experience for the blond. Speaking of said boy, he had made a run for it as soon as

the train stopped. Zeke would have caught him but Hagrid had caught them before it was

possible. It seemed they were to ride in boats to the school.

Well that's what they were suppose to do at least, but Zeke said hell to the no and apparated

his arse to the other side of the lake himself. Demons seemed to be a lot like felines in the

respect that water was a 'claws out' no thing. Harry after explaining this to Hagrid, who

attempted to go into a discussion of all the animals that he, knew that didn't like water (with his

knowledge of animals who knows how long such a thing could last) joined his friend and waited

for the first years to arrive with the giant.

A/N Ok it took my mom of all people getting me to get back into this story. Now as my friend not so politely pointed out I have no F-ing clue as to what year they would be in, sure I could do a bit of research but I think 3rd would suite this story quite nicely. That means Lupin and Sirius. Which opened up pairings I hadn't even considered before, now I know you have all been so eager to give input accusing look so I would like you to decide which of the following pairings shall make it.

Zeke/Draco

Harry/Snape

Zeke/Harry

Lupin/Snape

Lupin/Sirius

Sirius/Zeke or Harry

Lupin/Zeke or Harry

Snape/Sirius

Or a pairing I am missing

(Oh and I might add Blaise into the mix or something, cause he is awesome)

Zeke/Dumby (Dumbledore)

Zeke-"WTF?"

Sorry love, but if no one votes you might just have to settle for some wrinkly action

Zeke- 0.o

Harry- Hahahaha

Oh I forgot a pairing

Harry/Hagrid

Harry-… Oh you are a cruel bitch

Why, thank you:3


	12. 11

When the first years accompanied by the giant arrived they were all lead into the castle. Zeke all the time scaring the little children

that were staring big eyed at him. Harry was too busy checking the school out to notice, poor little kids, Zeke smirked, making sure

they saw his fangs. The castle was impressive by the wizard standards Harry knew, but he had seen better. It had an ancient aura

around it that made him feel a bit safe; a feeling he knew he'd have to hold on to if he was to survive entering the great hall.

The time came all too soon; the woman that had first greeted them from Faerie Land approached them after talking to the first years.

Dumbledore requests that you come and get sorted first; he wishes to introduce you to the student body. Harry groaned, there went

any hope of blending in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zeke expanding his claws, terrifying the muggle born. Well it had been

a rather small hope. Straightening his already perfect posture he got Zeke's attention and entered the hall.

The stares were overwhelming and whispers broke out like wild fire. Harry was distracted though as Zeke gave a squeal and made

a lung for the quivering Slytherin prince. Harry was oh so tempted to let him too, but business came before pleasure, he could

watch his friend ruin the blonde's reputation later. He practically dragged the boy with him. They stopped next to Dumbledore and

bowed gracefully, Zeke still pouting from being denied his new toy. Dumbledore seemed a bit taken aback at the formal greeting.

The insane old man recovered though and he lifted his aqua robes to show off a hairy white leg covered in fishnets as he curtsied.

Some of the students passed out at that moment, others tried to rip their eyes out. But Harry remained passive and waited for the

man to talk, and talk the man did.

It was nearly an hour later that he stopped his speech, which at some point had gone to taco salads not really being salads. With a

grandeur motion he brought out an old hat. The hat began to sing, a horrible rhyming song, thank god it was fire proof or Zeke

would have ended its life. Instead Zeke had gotten an outraged look from the deputy Headmistress as the hat made the song EXTRA

long to spite the boy. Zeke was first up; he had to be forced down for the 'atrocity of fashion' to be put on his pretty head. The hat

seemed to be living it up as he took his sweet time before pronouncing 'SLYTHERIN'. Zeke seemed confused for a moment till

Draco burst into tears that could mean only one thing. "SCORE!" Zeke frolicked to the other boy happily and situated himself on the

blond's lap, before cheering on Harry.

Harry's face remained impassive as he sat on the stool. He waited. And waited. Nothing happened, the hat coughed, "I am afraid I

can not see into this boys head." The hall fell silent. Never in the history of the school had the hat not been able to sort some one.

Harry silently cursed and let his barriers fall, he couldn't let all of them fall, as it was he felt naked but it was enough to let the

powerful bewitched object in. 'SLYTHERIN!' Zeke jumped up, which lead to him and Draco in a pile on the floor with the bench

on top of them. Ron was making some exclamation loudly for the whole hall to hear about not being surprised. The discontent was

all the other Slytherins needed from their enemies to grudgingly welcome their new housemates.

The first years were brought in and sorted. Dinner appeared in front of them, which brought on grimaces from both boys. Human

food was so over done. Faeries ate both animals and plants raw to honor the life given up. The way the dead were so mutilated and

shaped was rather sickening. So instead Zeke opted for seducing Malfoy and Harry subtly helped him. Dinner was almost done as

Snape swooped down like a raven upon them. "I would prefer if you not force yourself on my star pupil. I believe you already have

an easy option for that," the look he sent Harry was as harsh as his words. But that wasn't what was bugging Harry… there was

something off about the man. Before he could grasp it though the man forced a letter on them and left.

_Harry and Zeke_

_Meet me in my office after dinner; I have provided a map, the password is Snickers._

_Albus_

With the letter was what looked like a child's doodle, complete with stick people Harry swore were done in crayon? This was

going to be a long year.

A/N Oh my so many people responded to the last chapter! It made me want to update super fast (for me at least :P) You can still vote for which pairings you want, Harry/Snape Zeke/Draco are in the lead the rest are pretty close...


	13. 12

Dumbledore's or as Zeke affectionately called him, Dumby's office was one of the weirdest assortment of things either boy had

ever seen. As soon as they entered Zeke was attacked by a phoenix. While the demon tried to kill it the hat (who was sitting on the

shelf with a gleeful look) enthusiastically cheered the bird on. It took a good ten minutes to separate the two.. Zeke was having

trouble forgiving the animal, especially after it had shit on him, but Dumby placated both of them with lemon drops.

Just when things finally calmed down there was a knock on the headmaster's door. Snape and a scraggly man entered the office.

Snape looking as bitchy as ever shot them all an evil bastard look. The other man was staring at Harry intently. In turn Zeke was

staring at the man. Then as Dumby opened his mouth to offer the men lemon drops (which Harry swore had drugs in them) Zeke

pounced.

"Wolfy, Harry it's a wolfy! Oh can we keep him he looks so lonesome, I swear I'll feed him and love him, he wont turn out at all

like Bunny (may he RIP) please!" The man looked absolutely taken aback as the boy began pinching his cheeks and making baby

noises.

Harry decided he was going to get a leash for his friend at that moment, but first he needed to pry him off the poor werewolf he had

attached himself to. "Zeke, that is a human darling, remember it is 'illegal' to keep them as pets... that means it is a NO NO thing."

he murmured in a calm voice. Be good Harry he told himself, you can kill the idiot later.

Zeke seemed to be debating what to do. Harry held his breath and prayed the boy didn't through a tantrum.. Which I can assure you,

would not be fun. Last time the halfling hadn't gotten his way he had lit everyone within a mile's radius hair on fire. Luckily the

boy's attention returned to the headmaster who still had the drops out. With a giggle he hopped over to the old man's desk and got

another one. Promptly upon consummation of the 'candy' the boy sat down leisurely and began to purr. Yes, Harry noted to himself

as the two professors took their seats, he was never going to accept candy from the old man.

A/N oh my, so long since an update. Well my main computer crashed, ugh. I was devastated and couldn't find the will to write on one of the laptops, it felt so... wrong. But I have gotten over it and shall be brave, lol. Well I'm not use to the word programs on this computer, so sorry if it is even worst then usual, I know, this is short but it is 12 am and I was guilt tripped into updating immediately.

Main pairings so far seem to be

Harry/Snape

Zeke/Draco

Sirius/Remus

.. And many minor pairings, and temp pairings.. If you don't like this vote for something else, but I'm thinking these are probably going to be the ones since the are way in the lead.


	14. 13

Dumby introduced the scraggily werewolf as Mr. Lupin. He went on to tell them about the reason the man was there when a man

stepped through the fire place. He had red hair and looked a lot like Ron. Giving them all a haughty look he turned to Harry and

introduced himself as Percy. The name rung a bell and Harry remembered Mrs. Weasly speaking of a son that quit school early to

work for the ministry. "I am going to be direct Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Zeke are considered a threat to the other students. Now, I

know you two young boys would never hurt a fellow student" a pointed look was directed at Zeke. "But we here at the Ministry

will not subject our youth to any more harm. You shall have your magic ability viewed then bound in a weeks time." The man

ignored the angry gasps."Now considering the reason you are here, you will get your power back once you have completed your

education and during the summer. This shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience seeing as how your hardly ready to defeat the

dark lord yet. You will be allowed enough magic to do your assignments. The Minister sends his thanks for visiting, and his hopes

you wont have to be here too long." With this the man promptly left.

The room was over filled with tension. Lupin broke the silence by softly suggesting that the boys rest. Harry hardly felt tired after

hearing that despicable news, but seeing the worry in the older man's eyes, he gave in and nodded. Dumbledore excused them, and

rescheduled their meeting to another day. Professor Snape who oddly seemed as pissed as the two boys lead them out.

They were taken deep into the castle's dungeons. The man stopped in front of a painting. The portrait showed two angels being

devoured by a dragon. The man turned and briskly spoke "You two will have your own rooms, like all Slytherins. There is a door

leading to the common room, and the password for that is "Miklen seed". To open your suite simply tickle the dragon. Breakfast

will be served in the great hall, you shall receive your schedule then." With a swirl of capes the man left.

In the room the two boys collapsed onto one of the queen sized beds. Harry began to speak but Zeke gave him a gentle kiss and

wrapped his arms around him. The two boys fell asleep unaware of the red eyes watching them.

A/N A cliffy? Oh gawd I hate those, espically when the author rarely updates th... OH! ohhh... Wow that sux for you guys Muahahhaha. I am feeling sadistic right now, it is 1:30 am. I am out of candy bars and cant drive to 711 since I dont have a licence... the world hath been cruel to me so I shall share my joy.


	15. 14

A/N oh my I am so sorry for the lateness, especially since y'all have been so kind in your reviews! If anyone wishes to know why I'll have and extended A/N at the end of the chapter but for now lets move on with the story.

Harry woke up with the feeling of being watched, but it disappeared in a flash. He didn't put much thought into it though, as he realized

Zeke was gone. Now being the horrible morning person he was, Harry deeply wished to ignore this fact and go back to sleep. Sadly

though, his mind went on a little trail of it's own. Zeke was gone, he was alone, in a foreign place, with loads, and loads of priceless

inanimate objects; Zeke had thousands of years of power breeding in his blood. Fuck. Getting up quickly he went to gather some of his

newly made robes. As he began quickly dressing he heard a loud familiar girlish scream… Draco. With a truly evil smile Harry began to

slow down a bit. At least he knew that his friend was entertaining himself with something that wasn't too valuable…

Zeke had awoken rather early with a happy feeling in his gut not noticing the creature in the corner, he was ecstatic. At first he thought it

was the result of sex, and then he noticed he was fully dressed. With a thoughtful look on his face he tried to remember what he was

happy about. Then his keen hearing picked up on a voice singing 'I feel pretty oh so pretty.." A delighted smile graced the demons face.

Now he remembered what had awoken him in high spirits. He opened his mouth to squeal in delight, and then stopped. What if Harry

awoke… and what if he tried to stop him from molesting the delectable blonde! The horror! Well then he simply would make sure not

to wake his friend up. Sticking his tongue at the boy he gleefully got up and headed toward his little blonde princesses room. Now mind

you he had no idea about the way to the room, but lust does wondrous things to youth, and within moments he was outside of the boy's

bathroom. He had a wide grin on his face as he abruptly entered the room, deciding to play out one of the wonderful fantasies he had

had while sleeping, not for once thinking that the boy would object. After all why would he, Zeke was hella sexy!

That morning breakfast found a pissed Draco sitting across from an amused Harry and a very pained demon. Growing up in a dark

household had obviously taught him a few tricks. Snape swooped down on them like a vulture handing each a schedule before hastily

going back to the teachers table. As they looked at their classes the morning mail came. What seemed to be an army of owls dived

towards Harry, leaving an assortment of fan letters as well as some rather nasty red looking ones? The two boys heard the whispers of

'howlers' just before the envelopes exploded. Yelling filled the hall, while confetti and such exploded from other envelopes. One letter

shot green puss while another sang a love song. The slytherin table was completely in chaos, and the rest of the hall was chuckling while

the Gryffindors jeered, Zeke helped himself to some chocolates. The savior's school year had officially begun.

A/N now I know this chapter was not well written but hey, atleast it got me back on my feet. I recently started school and such, so a lot has been going on like… Algebra, 4 emotional breakdowns, my first boyfriend, a friend living at my house, my birthday and of course a new kitten ;.;' yeah I know it's not that big of deal but it seemed like a lot during the time, but I shall be writing a lot more now, and hope no one is too pissed at me for being a horrible author thus far.


End file.
